


Macaroni Cheese... And Broccoli

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cravings, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet, Uncle Vernon being an arsehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has early morning cravings. Harry doesn't hesitate to fulfil them.





	Macaroni Cheese... And Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPixie/gifts).

“Harry,” Draco whispered, beseeching: “I'm _hungry_.” 

Harry rolled over onto his side, all the better to see his husband. Their bedroom was lined with shadow; it wasn’t long past dawn. Harry felt his chances of a lay-in receding but wasn’t quite ready to leave the warmth of their bed. 

He snuggled closer to Draco, feeling the warmth and rounded presence of his large bump pressing against his own stomach. 

“You’re always hungry, love,” Harry replied mildly, finding the curve with his hand. Their baby, always responsive, rewarded Harry with a small kick. 

“Eating for two,” Draco grinned, his hand joining Harry’s own. He guided Harry’s fingers to the base of his belly, where their daughter wiggled, busily dancing close to the skin. “She’s peckish… Been up for hours.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry observed, smiling. “She’s very active this morning.” 

Harry let time drift for a moment, enjoying their daughters rippling movements. Draco, due in less that a month, was getting bigger every day. Soon there wouldn’t be as much wiggle room for their little one. Harry wanted to remember every part of their pregnancy, cherished memories that Draco and he could share in their Pensive for their rest of their lives. 

Draco made a tired noise. 

“Don’t remind me. She woke me hours ago… Been playing ever since. I thought the baby had to actually be here before we got the sleepless nights.”

Harry leaned over, and pressed a small kiss against Draco’s lips. “Try to rest a bit more. What can I get you?”

“Macaroni Cheese,” Draco replied without hesitation. “And broccoli. If you would.”

~@~

_There were worse things_, thought Harry, as he spelled his magic to boil the veg and grate the cheese. 

_Cooking_. 

It always felt like such a chore to Harry, reminding him of Uncle Vernon, and his sneering, angry face. Nothing that Harry had produced had met his high standards and Harry had been criticised. Screamed at. Over, and over again. 

But this morning, cooking didn’t feel like a punishment. Harry would have given up every lay-in of his life to hear Draco’s sheer delight when his cravings were satisfied. 

For the first time in his life, cooking felt like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
